Pilot and Feasibility Program: Summary The Pilot and Feasibility (P&F) Program has been major pillar of success for the UCSF-NORC, and we expect it to be a critical element of it's future growth and development. This program annually provides $50,000 of funding to a minimum of 3 proposals that are exploratory in nature. P&F Awards allow applicants to collect the preliminary data for subsequent grant applications that are needed to for these investigators to develop sustained, long-term new research directions. The intentions of this program relate directly to the major UCSF- NORC goal of strengthening a growing interactive community of Obesity & Nutrition researchers by: ? Helping new investigators and junior faculty establish NORC-relevant research programs ? Attracting scientists with established programs in other areas of research into the fields of nutritional sciences, obesity, and related disorders. ? Fostering highly innovative techniques, tools, and directions in basic and clinical obesity- and nutrition- related research, including clinical studies in minority and other underserved patient groups. ? Developing new and innovative collaborations among NORC investigators and between NORC investigators and faculty members from other disciplines. A straightforward guideline-driven review process is used to select P&F proposal for funding. The request for applications is conducted through a UCSF-wide website, the Research Allocation Program, that today lists over 30 intramural funding opportunities. UCSF investigators routinely turn to this site to identify intramural research opportunities, which ensures that the NORC P&F program is able to reach its primary target of junior investigators and those new to the nutrition, obesity and metabolism field. The review process involves an initial assessment of each application by an ad hoc internal NORC committee that includes the UCSF-NORC P&F Program Director and the Directors of the other NORC Programs, after which promising applications are sent out for review by extramural academic researchers knowledgeable about the types of projects being proposed, and also often involved with intramural P&F programs at their own institutions. After scores are returned, applications are ranked and the initial intramural committee allocates grants accordingly, while also ensuring that funded projects reflect a diversity of research areas. The committee also identifies established researchers to mentor P&F awardees who are junior and/or new to the field. The collection of success metrics, regular review of the P&F program by the NORC Executive Committee and advice on P&F funding by our External Board has ensured that the program continues in a high quality manner.